It all started when
by aistygurl
Summary: AU MosesJay. Moses' homeland is in chaos, and a person from his past came to take him home with him. His family back home needs his help, and choices have to be made. Soon or else..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Warning: Moses/Jay. Slash and spoilers.

Note: Readers are expected to already have known the story, or better yet, have played the game.

Chapter 1

'Why do I put up with this idiot?' Jay asked himself for the nth time as one stupid bandit continued his whining.

"Come on, Jay! Please? Let's play out in the forest, yah?"

"I know it's useless for me to repeat what I've said since your simple brain can't even seem to understand just one word but again, no!"

"Why not? It would be fun!"

"How would playing in the monster-filled-forest be fun? Wait, I shouldn't have asked. You're a savage after all."

"It would be good for you to come out in the sun once in a while, Jay. Yah've been cooped up in this room for too long that your quilt has more color than you do. 'Sides, it's your birthday ain't it?"

It just proves how much the two got closer that Moses seem to got used to the former ninja's insults and can now throw back some of his own without getting his blood spilled. Jay knows he should be alarmed with how much he came to tolerate the idiot's company, but to care enough to think about the bandit right now would be far too troublesome for his own peace of mind. Speaking of "peace", he could only have that if the other would, well -- "rest in peace" that is.

"As far as I'm concerned, I don't have one. And even if that day's today, I won't be inclined to celebrate it because it would only remind me of the day I get to live only to suffer the consequence of meeting you and pestering me about it."

Hearing this caused the bandit to show the most adorable expression on his face, which Jay would never admit to himself of seeing, when he pouted and replied,

"But the Oresoren bros said that today marks the same day when you came to the Legacy three years ago. That's as good as your birthday to me!"

"Moses…" A birthday? Seriously, Jay never got the chance to celebrate much while growing up. Being treated like a killing tool instead of a human being, or a child for that matter, does that to a person.

Before meeting up with the Oresoren, Jay would never have thought that a day would come when he would be able to celebrate his birth into this harsh world. Yes, back then he dreamed of celebrating his freedom from Solon's clutches, but he always thought that _if_ that day comes, he will be celebrating alone. Now that day indeed came three years ago, and it has been that long since he met up with the Oresoren who took him under their care. It has been a year since he met Senel and the others, and a lot has happened since then.

After getting to be part of the Eren gang, it was only then that Jay realized how much of his humanity he's missing. It's true that the Oresoren treated him like family and cared for him and he learned to care for them as well, but contact with his own people are few and far in between. It was only when he met Senel and joined their group that he came to learn more about human relationships, something he never had the chance to be part of. His "relationship" with Solon can never be named as such since it's more of a forced co-existence between a master and his slave. Being able to learn what friendship is, and especially what family is, he came to long for it as well.

Now he has friends, and his friends say that they are all one big family. That part he has already realized and accepted, but dare he dream to have a family can he call his own?

Seeing the frown that appeared on his "little brother's" face, and the silence that followed, told Moses that the former ninja must be lost in his memories. This prompted him to ask in worry. "What's wrong, Jay?"

Feeling the other's concerned gaze, Jay was brought back from his thoughts enough to answer, "Nothing…"

Feeling that the former ninja would soon be closing up back to his own world again, Moses tried to bring him back to his own and out of the darkness that enclosed the other's memories.

"So there's no problem then? Yahoo!! Let's go Jay!!" Before he could vehemently protest, Jay found himself facing the bandit's back with his feet hanging down the bandit's front and his bum up in the air, being carried down the stairs like a sack in the bandit's left shoulder.

"Put me down, you stupid bandit!" Jay tried to wriggle and punch any part of the bandit's back he could reach.

"Oww! Stop that, brat! You're going with me to the forest and celebrate your birthday!"

Hearing the ruckus, the three Oresoren brothers looked up to see what was going on, and when they did, they looked at each other with a knowing smile on their faces.

Moses stopped in front of the trio to bid them good bye, but with Jay still punching and wriggling with protests, he couldn't put a decent word out to them. So Moses did the only thing he could think of to punish the wayward brat. He reached out his right hand and spanked the former ninja's bum with one good smack!

Jay could only bite his lip to prevent himself from uttering an undignified 'eep!', but it didn't stop his face from burning red in embarrassment and anger. 'Just you wait you stupid bandit! I'll kill you!' Jay consoled himself with thinking about ways of torturing the beast tamer, who was now assuring his Oresoren friends.

"We'll be on our way now then." Moses said to the brothers, while giving a jerk to prevent the surprisingly silent baggage from slipping off his back.

"Ors! Take care of him, Moses" the three quipped in unison.

"Sure will! Bye y'all!" and when he turn to walk outside the open door and find themselves staring at the murderous look on the former ninja's face, the three bid Jay

"Have fun!!" (Poppo)

"Take care!" (Quppo)

"Happy Birthday, Jay!!" (Pippo)

The death glare only intensified at that last remark before they saw the door slamming in front of Jay's red face. This could only cause comical a sweat drop appears on each of their foreheads, until the youngest brother broke the silence.

"I wonder if Jay knew that we're the one's that told Moses about this day." Pippo said.

"Should we be worried about that?" Poppo asked.

"Nah. He might never admit it even to himself, but besides us, Moses is the closest to a family that he ever has." Quppo answered, and the three nodded in agreement.

A/N: How was it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Warning: Moses/Jay. Slash and spoilers.

Note: Have I mentioned that it's my first fic? Or that English is not my first language and I suck at it? Now you know. Thanks for reading it anyway D

Chapter 2

Jay can consider himself lucky that their close neighbors were not around to witness his humiliation at the hands of one stupid bandit. He sure as hell wouldn't let that happen. He'd rather die than suffer the indignity of it all, and since he's not inclined to do that, he'd rather that the beast tamer be the one to die first, at his hands, preferably.

"I can walk, Moses, so put me down!" The bandit ignored the stern, no-nonsense tone of voice of the younger teen as he continued to walk. But when he neared the descending steps that would lead to the main center of the village, Jay balanced his upper body up and gave the bandit a whack on the head with his elbow.

"Oww! Wha' was that for, Jay?!" Moses rubbed the numbing spot at the back of his head with his right hand, still not letting go of the young strategist with his left.

"Do you need to ask, you idiot? Let me down, now!" Moses knows that Jay's almost non-existent patience in dealing with him has miraculously stretched far enough for Jay to actually let himself be touched and even playfully manhandled by him this way, but Moses just couldn't stop himself from teasing the younger teen more because nothing is more adorable than an irritated Jay. The way his cheeks would color a tinge of pink in anger looks as fetching as a blush, and his lips would curve in that adorable pout of his, which is as radiant as his smile. Then his eyes, those dark depths seemingly cold and without emotion would be filled up with passion, and can be as sharp as his dagger if it could kill; the epitome of deadly cuteness, which is his Jay. What older brother can't be proud of having a little brother like that? So the bandit could only cherish the sight by saying,

"But Jay, I know you'd just disappear on me if I let ya off my back..." At hearing this, Jay only got more irritated because the bandit chose that moment to be smart about something. Usually, Moses would act like the naive and ignorant savage that he is, but who's to say that apes can't be smart enough to survive? Finding himself at a loss, Jay decided that in order to get this torture over and done with, tagging along with the idiot now would be best. And maybe he could think of a means to cleanly dispose of the bandit along the way. So, after letting out an exaggerated sigh, he said

"Fine. I won't disappear on you. I'll go with you to the forest." Jay then felt Moses shift him gently, pulling him down slowly along the bandit's front until his feet touched the ground. They stood close, with Moses' arms still wrapped around the younger teen's back, and with Jay's palms flat in the bandit's chest. Jay could only look up at the taller man in front of him with a bewildered look in his face.

In that few seconds, Jay felt like he was the most treasured "sack of meat" in the land. Jay had never liked being touched. Growing up without such intimacy had never allowed him to get used to it. The touches he had initiated in the past to a select few are wary handshakes, and an embrace or two. One to a woman who deserved it for her gentle nature and the other...

Well, now that he think about it, somehow he had instinctively reached out, sobbing against the bandit's tanned chest in the middle of his grief when Grune was about to leave. Now, he had just realized that the only person whom he had ever allowed to touch him and had ever touched him with such fondness and gentleness, that makes his heart beat faster and his stomach flip in a strangely pleasant way, was this stupid idiot standing right in front of him. In his befuddled state of mind his eyes could only bare the question, 'Why?'

The unnerving thoughts that followed brought him back to reality, which made him realize that they had been gazing at each other's eyes for a while now. He now came to feel the weight of the bandit's arms around him, which caused him to suddenly jerk and push away from the warm embrace, to avoid the other's inquiring gaze.

The troubled look that Jay had when he moved away was unfortunately mistaken by Moses as a look of disgust, which caused the bandit to stammer out an apology.

"What?" Jay asked, not sure if he had heard the other correctly.

"I'm sorry..." Having repeated the apology, Moses conveyed all the sincerity in it. Even though the young strategist allowed him a lot of things, which tells him that they at least had gotten closer over the months they had been forced to be together because of Senel and the other erens' situations, Moses still can't help but feel that the former ninja merely tolerates his presence like he says most of the time, despite his hope to believe otherwise. Hoping that somehow along their journey, Jay had finally accepted him if not as a family, but as a friend.

"What are you apologizing for?" Jay asked, surprised that he had indeed heard correctly after all, but what's got into the idiot's mind now?

'For being a nuisance, for being an idiot, and for being a stupid bandit' were some of the things that were going through the beast-tamer's mind, but foremost in his thoughts was one thing that he's sorry for, 'I'm sorry for not being worthy to be called your family…' "Nothin'." Moses said, as he turned to side step around the other teen and cheerfully skipped towards the steps leading to the shops below. "Let's go Jay! Everyb—I mean, the forest's waitin' for us!!" the bandit called back before descending down and disappearing from sight.

Jay thought he saw a sad look fleet through the older teen's face before he turned away, but as he saw the rambunctious bandit disappear down the steps, he thought he must have imagine it. He didn't miss the "slip" though. Really, if the "Fun Bunch", as Norma calls their group, wanted to send someone to fetch him to 'surprise' him, they should have known that the idiot's not the best one to do it. Perhaps they were counting on how persistent and annoying Moses could be, and if they were hoping for that to work, Jay thought he should at least give them credit for that. Letting out another sigh, Jay decided to catch up to the bandit before he could mess up anything more than he has to.

-----

A young man stood at the bow of a ship staring at the sea, seemingly lost in his thoughts. His slender frame was covered by an animal skin which is dark brown in color, tailored as a shirt that hung off his shoulders and loose fitting pants that hung of his slim hips. His long straw-colored hair that ended in a braid upon his waist was still and unruffled despite the ship's movement.

'The sea's unusually calm, almost as if it's aware of our need to find the SelXes.' The young man's musings were then disturbed by a shriek of a bird. Round hazel eyes rose up to see a Peepit flying towards him. Instead of being alarmed by this, the young man raised his right hand as if welcoming an old friend from its long voyage. The fingers of his right hand glowed and when he spoke, his words seemed to come out as a sound the bird understood, for the Peepit then swooped down to rest its sharp claws gently at his outstretched hand, managing not to scratch his cream-colored skin.

"What news do you bring from Renawes, my friend?" Again, his fingers glowed and the message seemed to be understood by the Peepit, who replied at him with its shrieks. At hearing whatever reply conveyed by the bird, a frown appeared on the young man's face. Whatever news he had heard seemed dire, for his frown was replaced by a look of determination.

"We're running out of time. Our people are counting on the SelXes. We need to find him and soon." The young man said aloud, and in his thoughts only one name resounded,

'Moses…'

A/N: I'm floating on a river of plots. Don't know where it will take me right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Aistygurl (whispers to the readers): I like Moses as a character more than Senel. I think Moses has a lot of potential and… squeal he's just so adorable! (Oops! Somebody heard that last bit)

_Moses approaches Aistygurl_

Moses: Hey! Who ya callin' "adorable"?!

Aistygurl: Jay.

Moses: Yeah! Right ya are, darlin'!

_Aistygurl and Moses felt a chill rise up at the back of their necks. Aistygurl escapes, leaving Moses behind_

(Uh-oh seems like someone heard that last bit as well…)

Jay: Who are you calling "Darling" you stupid bandit?!

Moses: Huh? Oh you know her. She's… (Before he could tell him that it's me however, seems like someone's temper 'or jealousy' gets the better of him)

Jay: Who?! (Moses: She's the...) No. Nevermind. Don't answer that. I don't care.

_Jay walks away, fast._

Moses: Don' be like that, Jay! You know you're the only one for me, hon!

_Moses left to chase after the ninja and placate him_

_Somewhere in the background, the bandit is being scolded by a furious ninja_

Jay: If you call me "Hon" in public again, I'll slit your throat!"

Aistygurl: giggles Jay is of course the cutest, especially when he and Moses get into a lovers' quarrel. Don't you just want to see Jay being jealous for once?

_Succeeding to lose Moses somewhere for the moment, Jay suddenly appeared beside Aistygurl, and reacting to what he heard buts in_

Jay: Over my dead body!!

_Jay walks away, fast. Again._

_Aistygurl watches him leave as Moses appears from the opposite direction. He almost caught up with Jay and after hearing what the ninja said…_

Moses: I won' let you die Jay!

_Moses ran to chase after the younger boy who seemed to be in a hurry to get away from the bandit's loving clutches_

Aistygurl: What's with these two and their bad timing?! Oh well, on with the story…

Chapter 3

The girls of the "Fun Bunch" are currently preparing for the party at Will's house.

The farting sound of a balloon being deflated rang, causing four girls to giggle and laugh at the disgusting sound.

"You think it's funny, huh? Haha." Norma gave a sarcastic laugh, her face scrunched up in pain and frustration. "Oww! my cheeks hurt!" She massaged her cheeks and decided to take a break from blowing up the party balloons. Flopping down on the sofa in Will's living room, Norma began to doze off when…

"Norma, Jay will arrive soon. Sandor already went to fetch him. You have to finish the balloons before then." Chloe said as she continued bustling to and from the small kitchen area and the living room table, setting up the food for the surprise party.

"But my cheeks are about to explode, C! Besides, why am I the only one in charge of these stupid balloons anyway?"

Harriet looked up from the sandwiches she was making to answer the other girl's question, and haughtily said "Because you can't cook."

"Like you can? Sheesh!" Norma muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Seeing the scowl appear on Hattie's face, Norma put up her hands in a placating gesture, and defensively said "Nothing," knowing that the younger girl has taken it upon herself to take over her father's job of bonking Norma's head when he's away. Still, the younger girl cast a suspicious look her way before finishing her sandwiches.

The two girls have gotten a lot closer the past three months, enough to more than just tolerate each other and cat fight occasionally like family, to the amusement and exasperation of Will who has the burden of keeping the two in line.

Chloe smiled as she watched Harriet go over to the living room with Norma to help her with the balloons. As the sound of inflating balloons continued in the background, Chloe then turned to Shirley and Elsa,

"How's the cake going? Do you need help? I'm done preparing the table anyway."

"Nope, we're almost done here too. Elsa and I are just putting up the finishing touches on the icing."

"Alright. Elsa, is your father going to come to the party?" Chloe asked the young girl who shook her head in reply.

"Father said he would love to but he has a lot of patients to take care of in the hospital so he can't leave. He asked me to be the one to give our present to Jay." Elsa retrieved a box from the back pack she was carrying. "It's a little supply of assorted potion bottles and healing gels."

"I see. Speaking of gifts," Chloe then turned to Norma and said, "Do you already have a gift for Jay, Norma?"

Again, the farting sound of a balloon being deflated rang out in the living room as it flew over their heads, followed by a resounding splat as the balloon smacked the wall behind them.

"Wha-huh?" Norma asked, dumbfounded by the question.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't tell me you don't have any."

"O-of course I have!" Norma defended. '_Think fast now Norma_' she told herself.

"If you say so…" Norma saw the distrustful look that crossed her friend's face and reacted to it, banging her hands in the sofa as she stood up and did her famous whine dance as she said

"Hey! Why is everybody picking on me? That's not fair!" '_I can't be the only one who has no gift right?_' Norma then turned to the blond Ferines and asked, "How bout you Shirl?"

Shirley turned to face Norma in response, showing her the nicely decorated cake, colored with different shades and shapes of violets, blues, yellows and reds. "This is my gift," she said as she walked passed the treasure hunter to place the cake at the center of the living room table.

"How 'bout you Hattie? What's your gift for Jay? Don't tell me it's THOSE sandwiches?" Norma said derisively, pointing at the said food with a disgusted look on her face.

This time, the sound of an inflating balloon that settled in the background at the beginning of the discussion stopped, and Harriet replied wryly to the question with,

"I'll act your age and forget I even heard your last question. I do have a gift." Harriet then retrieved the object bulging in the front pocket of her skirt, to show them a large violet flower, identical to the one pinned to her head.

"The night when Dad took me to the field of Harriets and watched them crystallize under the moonlight for the first time, I decided to pick up several others of different colors since they're rare after all. Good thing I found one with Jay's favorite color."

Feeling uneasy at the thought that she may be the only one who doesn't have a gift for the birthday boy, Norma crossed her fingers behind her and turned the question to the one who started the discussion, hoping that the knight doesn't have one either.

"I do have one." Chloe unsheathed a dagger from the leather holder strapped to her waist, showing them the intricate design of a curling snake, etched in the sharp blade and embossed in gold at the black handle. The girls stared at the weapon in amazement.

"I got this from one of the weapon shops in the mainland. They said that it's a pretty rare dagger that belongs to a member of a secret clan of mercenaries in the island called Shadow's Revenge."

When Chloe moved her hand slightly, they noticed that hole was carved at the bottom of the handle, which is unusual for such a weapon to have.

"What's the hole for, C?"

"I asked the merchant about it but he said he doesn't know. Maybe something is attached to it or something."

"This beautiful thing must have cost you a lot, Chloe." said Shirley.

"Actually, the merchant seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of it despite how much of a treasure it is, so he gave it to me with a much lower price than I expected."

"I'm sure Jay would love it." Elsa said.

"Yeah. So what's your gift, Norma?" Chloe asked.

"Uh…" '_Sheesh! She's really not letting me get away with it, is she? What now?' Ah!_

"I'll give him this." Norma said with a smirk as she produced a hair tie with two white fluffy furs attached to it.

As the two youngest girls cooed at the cuteness, Chloe just raised an eye brow and said, "Very well. Let's wrap things up now."

At hearing that, Norma gave an audible sigh of relief. '_Man oh man, this is my new scrunchy! I've been saving it for some special occasion. Well, can't say I can't be nice. You better appreciate it JJ!_'

A few seconds later, they heard someone knock at the front door and heard the voices of Will and Senel greeting Shirley and Harriet who went to meet them. Both seemed to have just finished taking the rounds of the town as its official "Sheriffs."

"I guess we only have to wait for those two. What's taking them so long anyway?" Norma said aloud, reflecting the same questions going through each of their minds.

The familiar ship from the mainland finally arrived at the Port-on-Rage, carrying with it the mysterious passenger in search of the SelXes. It's only a matter of time before he is found.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Also, sorry for those who will be disappointed but Moses will play a big role this time, maybe more than Jay. I made him to be more than he seems so Moses might turn a little OOC in the future. More serious and all, still not so much that he won't be Jay's stupid bandit anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Note: Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed. I know I don't update that often so I apologize for making all of you wait this long. So, without further ado, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

A lot of people from the mainland had been migrating to the Legacy, so the townspeople had gotten used to seeing a lot of strange people around the docks of Port-on-Rage. Still, none is as strange as seeing a young man with a large peepit perched on his arm.

It was quite unheard of for a monster to be harmless. True, the dark shadow caused by Schwartz that increased the aggression of the monsters has been gone since after her defeat, but that didn't make them any less vicious as before. This was the reason why the new sheriffs of Werites Beacon, along with the resident bandits, were tasked to eliminate the monsters that were brave enough to prowl near the town and along the path to the port.

The only exception among the monsters by far was the bandit leader's Grand Galf "friend", whom the people know to be quite tame; tame until a certain time came when all monsters had to act their true nature and return to the wild. So, seeing the peepit look like there's no branch or tree better than the young man it's perched upon, not only drew the crowd's attention but also their awe and fear at this mysterious stranger. People gasped in surprise when his fingers glowed and the peepit stretched its wings to fly above their heads in a circle. Murmurs and whispers arose among the crowd in wonder.

"Who is he?"

"He's also an eren?"

"Would he be another threat or…?"

If the stranger felt the attention centered on him, he didn't show it. Neither did he care when the crowd gave him a wide berth as he passed. He was busy scanning the crowd for a sign of a darkly tanned body and mop of red hair to notice anything else.

'Have I arrived at the right place?' Aden thought to himself as he walked past the crowd, to exit the port. As the peepit shrieked, Aden nodded, confirming that the Selxes was not anywhere in the port.

'An informant in the mainland told me that I can find him in a large "ship" called The Legacy. In the ancient records kept by the elders, it was said that it was made of metal and was always in movement. If this is _the_ Legacy, I never thought it would be this vast nor would have I thought it to actually stop. I guess the times are indeed changing as the elders say, and now the SelXes must come back to lead for the future of Renawes.'

Another shriek from Feivel brought Aden out of his musings to actually see what's before him. The grassland stretching to the right where the forests and mountains loom beyond made him realize that the huge ship was really not that different from his homeland, Renawes. Unlike in the mainland where most trees had been cut and grasses were burned as cities sprouted and the population of the Orerines grew, it seems that The Legacy is still touched by the Great Nerifes as the legend says. Knowing this, it was no wonder to him now why Moses would choose to live in such a place.

'Where are you, Moses?'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, you stupid bandit! I thought you said that we're going to the Forest-of-no-Return?" Jay said, scowling at the back of the stupid bandit's head.

Jay of course knew the reason why the said bandit was walking towards the direction of the town, after they arrived at the duct from the Oresoren Village, but a person is allowed to desperately hope to be proven wrong, right? Especially, if what awaited him is his doom in the form of a rowdy bunch of people, waiting to ambush him for a surprise party. At least in the forest he still have the chance to lose the barbarian somewhere inside it and escape. But now, his hope was gone, brutally dusted off into oblivion the moment the bandit showed the signs of re-enacting his worst nightmare.

Moses turned to face him and coherently said, "Uhh…"

Scratching the back of his head with his right hand and looking like a kid whose hand was caught inside the cookie jar, Moses hastily thought of something to say.

"I forgot. I need to stop by Will's house to- to pick up somethin'… Yah! That's it! I need ta pick up somethin'." After saying this, Moses then shoved his hands at the back his hips, and grinned like Cheshire cat, looking smug in the spur of his ingeniousness.

Jay can't help but be exasperated by this. He doesn't know if it's innocence or naïveté, but Moses is certainly too stupid to know how to lie properly. He could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Narrowing his eyes to glare at the beast tamer he said,

"Honestly, you idiot. Is your brain disconnected somewhere? Didn't you know that you've just as well as told me that there's something fishy going on with that guilty look on your face? Not to mention that you have just said your thoughts aloud. Spill it out now or else I'm not going with you!" Jay crossed his arms to his chest and tapped his right foot in impatience as he waited for Moses to react.

Jay may not notice it himself but unconsciously, getting a rise or any reaction from the older boy makes him feel something, which is quite a big thing for his emotionally stunted heart. If he's forced to acknowledge it, that feeling can be described as something warm and pleasant as well as exciting. But it remains unconscious because of his fear to analyze such overwhelming emotions he has never experienced before, especially because of the reason that it is felt towards a savage of all people, and to top it all off, a male savage at that.

Again, Moses was caught by the ninja's perceptiveness. Despite the harsh words the ninja said and the threat of the glare that was directed at him, Moses can't help but feel happy and proud of the young ninja. To have experienced such hardships and yet be able to survive and stay strong, Jay was really something. It's true that when they first met, the animosity that the information specialist felt towards him didn't give him the chance to want to get to know the ninja better, but after Jay helped him to avenge his comrades against Cashel, albeit unintentionally according to the young boy, Moses knew that there was more to the ninja than he lets on and something in Moses craved to find the truth behind the mystery that was Jay. After a while of being together, Moses indeed got to know the real Jay, who's clever, intelligent, and despite being shrewd enough to be sly, have his heart at the right place, especially for the people he cares about.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jay was disgruntled to find the bandit staring intently at him with a slight smile on his face, as if there's something the bandit knows that he doesn't, and it greatly unnerved him. Especially when the bandit replied,

"Like what?" Moses asked with a genuine look of innocence on his face, which was probably because he was also unaware of it himself.

Jay's glare intensified at hearing this, and he said, "Are you being coy on purpose?"

"Huh?"

Jay exhaled a sigh of exasperation and said, "Nevermind! Just tell me the truth now, will you? I don't want to waste my morning out here when I can snuggle in my bed at home. Now spill!"

Feeling like a warrior who have lost the battle, Moses told the ninja about how the Oresoren brothers mentioned (as to whom, he didn't specify) the day they found him as a child and took him in, thus the "birthday", which Jay reacted to with an indignant and exaggerated, "I can't believe this! Those three sold me out!" and that's why there's a surprise party waiting for him at Will's house, and everybody helped out to prepare and all have presents to give to him.

Jay knew that the beast tamer was trying to wheedle him with the mention of his presents and as well as appeal to his guilt by emphasizing how much effort his friends put into it. Wait… 'Friends?' Jay thought to himself, 'I guess, I can call them that.' Feeling the bandit's imploring gaze on him, Jay felt that it's already too late to refuse anyway, and after all the trouble he went through to get here, he might just as well get it all over and done with. So he grudgingly said, "Fine! I'll go! So stop looking like a kicked puppy! Honestly you're more like a dog…" and Jay murmured more insults as he walked, or half stomped, ahead of Moses towards the bridge that precedes the entrance to Werites Beacon.

Moses was used by the insults by now, and he knew that sometimes they're only half meant, and sometimes, well… Anyway, he might have lost the battle, but he had won the war. And with this, he smiled a genuine smile full of warmth as he looked at the younger boy's retreating back and watched it disappear around the bend.

He was feeling so happy, he felt like jumping, but all he did was shout to the wind, "Yaahooo!", but as he started to dash to follow the ninja and enter the town, he heard his name being called by a familiar voice he has not heard for a long time. As he turned around to face the familiar stranger, he was shocked to see who it was.

"Aden?" Moses said his name in a whisper, still filled with disbelief and surprise at seeing the person standing before him.

Aden bowed his head and kneeled down in front of Moses like a knight in front of his king, and said, "It is I, SelXes. Your betrothed kneels before you." And as he looked up he smiled and stood to embrace Moses, who was still standing rigid with shock, too surprised to react.

* * *

A/N: How was it?

By the way, I've already started writing chapter 5 so you guys won't have to wait that long.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Chapter 5

Aden couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the object of his search as he neared the entrance to the town of Werites Beacon. The short trek from the port had not been uneventful for there were some monsters that attacked him. But with Feivel on his side, the monsters were no match for their combined attacks.

He stopped a distance away, far enough to not be noticed yet close enough to cherish the sight of the person he had been longing to see. Moses had grown into a man. So different from the boy he remembered five years ago. He had certainly grown much taller; his skin slightly darker and his lean body had become slightly more muscular than before. Aden could almost feel envious enough to compare it with his own built which is the complete opposite of the boy he had admired most of his life. Aden stood there transfixed, until he remembered who it was he was gawking at.

'It's the SelXes, you idiot! How dare you dishonor him that way!' After mentally chastising himself, it was only then that he noticed that Moses was not alone.

"Fine! I'll go! So stop looking like a kicked puppy! Honestly you're more like a dog…"

Aden gasped at hearing this, and felt a surge of anger at the audacity of that person to treat the SelXes that way. 'How dare he! Doesn't he know who he's talking to?!'

Aden moved to make his presence known and reprimand the arrogant boy, but what he saw on the SelXes face made him stop. He had never seen Moses look at someone quite like that. An intimate smile filled with fondness, and more… Suddenly, Aden felt a mix of envy and jealousy at the person it was meant for. As he realized that it was for the brat he saw earlier, Aden felt angry in defense of the SelXes for the insolent boy didn't deserve to be the recipient of it. Too bad he wasn't able to get a good look at the boy's face or else he could hunt him down to teach him his place. He was brought out of his indignant thoughts as he heard Moses shout a sound of triumph, and chose the time to call out his most cherished person's name.

"Moses!"

Aden watched him turn around slowly, and was glad when the SelXes recognized him and remembered his name. Still, he noticed that his beloved was too shocked to do anything else than utter his name, and so Aden made the first move to greet him. As a member of MelOres, the tribe of beast tamers, in deference to his leader, he knelt before him and said, "It is I, SelXes. Your betrothed kneels before you." And as a show of affection to his future husband whom he had missed so much, he smiled and stood up to embrace him, at last.

Moses, being a tactile person that he is, unconsciously returned the embrace. After a while he seemed to come out from his shock enough to remember whom he was holding. Moving his arms to rest his hands on the shoulders of the smaller man, he gently pushed away from the embrace to really look at his old friend.

"It really is you, Aden. I see you're still as scrawny and girly as ever." Moses had this mischievous look in his eyes as he teased the other man.

Aden only replied with a laugh. He knew that teasing and bantering had always been Moses' way of showing affection, so Aden was glad that that aspect of Moses' personality was still the same.

" 'm really glad ta see you, Aden." Indeed, Aden saw the truth his words through his eyes and the friendly smile directed at him. Still there's also another side to Moses that only those people serving him get to witness more often than others. The carefree look of his betrothed can easily turn into one of fierce seriousness in a blink of an eye when a situation calls for it, and so, Aden found himself facing the latter sooner than he expected.

"How's the family back home?" Moses asked worriedly. For Aden to have come to find him himself could only mean that there's trouble brewing in Renawes. Since Aden is the only Eren in their tribe besides himself, it must be really important for him to leave their people in order to find Moses. Since Aden is the best beast tamer of their tribe (second to the SelXes), after Moses claimed him as his betrothed before he left, Aden took his place in protecting their tribe against the intermittent invasion of the HelKes clan while he was gone. For him to have left his position must be because the CyeUres, his adopted father, had sent him. Otherwise Aden would not for any reason do so, knowing the importance of his eres in protecting the welfare of their people.

Seeing the downcast look on Aden's face, Moses replied "Tha' bad, huh?" Aden can only nod in answer. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Moses became silent for a moment as he contemplated what he needed to do. His posture is tense and rigid, yet it sends out an aura of authority and power that can intimidate any man. If the Eren gang could see him now, Norma would certainly faint in shock, and the others might think he has been possessed by a demon. Among them, it was only Jay who was able to see a glimpse of this during the time when they suspected Geit of attacking the townspeople, and in his words, Jay described it as "scary"; too scary a face for a seemingly stupid bandit to have.

Aden could only watch as the lines of worry crease the SelXes face. After a moment, Moses finally turned to him and said, "Sorry, Aden. Ya must be tired from your long journey. I'll take ya to our camp first so you could rest, and not ta mention, eat since 'bout lunch time already. As I've said, you're too scrawny." Moses said with a grin, that mischievous glint back in his eyes.

Aden felt reassured to see the calmness return to his betrothed's face as he looked at him, especially when Moses' words ended in that light hearted tone which relieved his worries. "I guess you're right." he replied with a smile.

True to his prediction, the bandits in charge of protecting the town were just returning from their rounds to have their break. As they saw their chief, they bowed their heads slightly as they greeted him, and Moses asked one of them to take Aden to their camp.

After giving his order, Moses told Aden that he'll return in the evening and they will catch up more then.

Aden turned to walk with the bandits to their camp, preceding their leader, which he knew to be one of the MelOres code of rulers. The leader always protects his subjects' back upon entering a safe haven by putting their lives first before his.

Halway through the entrance to the town, Aden turned his head to look at the SelXes as Moses called to him and said, "Stop your worryin' for now, Aden. Ev'rything will turn out righ', you'll see."

"Yes." Aden replied without hesitation, and he received a reassuring smile in return. He had complete faith in the SelXes, not because he is his betrothed and his subject, but because he is a person who knew Moses well. Now, with Moses by his side, Aden is sure that he could finally free himself from the worries that plagued his mind and truly rest, which is something he wasn't able to do for quite a long time.

'Moses took care of his people'. That's what the elders said in their stories. The Moses then and the Moses now is not that different. 'He _is_ named Moses after all.' With this last thought in mind, Aden felt his hopes rise to the skies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The origin and meaning of the names based on the old Relares ideographs:

SelXes (Relares) – "great" + "descendant/heir"; literal meaning in Orerines language

CyeUres (Relares) – "shield" + "life/animal" pronounced as Sīü-res"; translated as "Guardian of Life" in Orerines language

Renawes (Old Relares: 'RenWes' – "secret/hidden" + "nature") translated as "Hidde Lands" in Orerines language

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The origin and meaning of the names based on the ancient Orerines texts brought by the first Orerines who arrived at Legendia aboard the Legacy:

Aden (Celtic/Gaelic) meaning "Little Fire"

Feivel (Greek) meaning "Bright One"

In the oldest text brought by the first Orerines aboard the Legacy, there was a scripture that told the story about an infant who was drawn from the water and adopted by a king's daughter. That infant later grew up into a man who became a great leader, and saved his people from their suffering at the hands of their enemy.

Moses (Old Hebrew) meaning "savior"

* * *

A/N: I got the Relares from the game's official US website. As to the meaning of the character's names, take a guess where I got them ) Think baby names wink. If you, my dear readers, still have the patience to wait, you'll find out the history and culture of the MelOres tribe as well as the HelKes tribe, and how they will affect the lives of the characters. All the ideas are in my head, I just need to write them all down to form coherent sentences, and then to paragraphs, and then to (hopefully) chapters. Hehe… 

Just an afterthought, If I write short chapters, I can update faster (faster being a relative term of course since I can't really say how fast I can find the time and motivation to write) than if I write a long one. For me, I guess 1,500+ words is short and 2,500+ words is already long enough for me. What do you guys prefer?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Namco or Tales studios so please don't make the wrong assumption that I own anything.

Notes: As suggested by SilentCat, I'm writing short chapters to make the updates a lot quicker. Considering how many girls actually get to play TOL, actually like slash, and appreciate Moses/Jay or even Moses at all, there are only so few of you who read my story until the last chapter. I just want to say how much I really appreciate you guys. Thanks so much!

(Don't worry, my ramblings and the notes are excluded from the 1500+ word count of the story content)

Chapter 6

As the bandits, with Aden, went to the direction of their camp, Moses went to the Item Shop to claim the customized item he bought as a gift for Jay. When the item dealer showed it to him, he could see no problem with it other than the fact that the ninja would probably just throw it back to his face. Moses mentally laughed at the thought, and asked for the item to be gift wrapped. He couldn't wait to see how Jay would react to his gift. Sometimes he can't just help but rile the younger teen, because the ninja's just so cute being so responsive like that.

As he stepped out of the item shop, he found himself surrounded by three small fur balls known as the Oresoren brothers.

"Yo!" Moses greeted with a smile.

"Ors!" the three greeted in return.

"Mission accomplished! Couldn't have done it without you guys! So, ya'll goin' to the party then?"

"Ors!" replied Pippo.

"But wait, we have something to ask you Moses." Poppo said. Moses noticed the seriousness of the other's tone.

"What's it?"

"News has reached us that there was a stranger with a monster aboard the ship that came in." Quppo explained.

"One of our people saw the stranger at the Port-on-Rage with a trained Peepit with him." said Pippo.

"So we came to investigate at the Port and were told that the stranger went to the direction of Werites Beacon." Poppo continued.

"When we arrived, based on the description of our people, that stranger was the one we saw with your men." Quppo ended, as all of them turned an inquiring gaze to Moses, waiting for the bandit's explanation.

"He's one of my boys and ain't nothin' to worry about. He's also from the MelOres (Silver Earth) tribe like me. We're beast tamers, and he's second best. Your people are safe." Moses reassured them with a smile and added, "Given your curious nature, I'm sure ya'll want to see for yourself, so tonight you may do so without harm from the Peepit." At hearing this, the three smiled in appreciation. But then, the expression on the bandit's face suddenly changed.

Pippo and Poppo almost gasped in surprise at seeing this. It was as if the happy-go-lucky bandit they got to know was replaced by a stranger in the blink of an eye. They felt like they were under a predators' gaze as Moses looked at each of them and said, "I just ask that whatever you might hear tonight, please keep it from Jay." The three could only nod in compliance at the underlying command.

To have anticipated that they would certainly do more than just 'look' at the stranger, Pippo and Poppo realized that there was more to Moses than what they see in the surface. As for Quppo, he had known it all along after all, as he said "Those eyes. You too have the eyes of a warrior, just like me."

This seemed to have broken the ice as Moses laughed good-naturedly and reaching down to pat otter's small shoulder, he said "Yeah! You and I are warriors through and through, Quppo!" Standing straight with his hands on his hips, he added "So now why don' we all head bravely towards Will's house to face Jay's fury together, huh? Let's go!"

As brave as they were, they felt a chill rise up at the back of their necks at the thought of the punishment that may await them at the hands of the ninja they all care about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After getting preoccupied thinking about the existence of one annoying bandit that made his life a living hell by threatening his sanity, Jay later found himself standing in front of Will's house, staring at the door.

"Hey Moses, you didn't exactly tell me what you meant by 'everyone'. Don't tell me the BB's were invited too? Or else I might as well change my mind." Hearing no reply from the bandit, Jay turned to glare at him but was surprised to see that the perpetuator of his current dilemma was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he run off to?" A frown appeared in the ninja's face. 'I thought he was right behind me' At this thought, Jay felt a little twinge of sadness, as well as irritation for realizing that he must have gotten quite used to the bandit's presence these past few months to feel this way.

After leaving Giet in the Quiet Lands, Moses had become restless. More so during the first months of peace after the battle had ended and Grune left. The only person the bandit knows that can help get rid of his excess energy, as well as get his mind off from feeling lonely, was Jay.

Even though the Eren gang is a 'family' that each of them belongs to, everyone has someone closer to them than the rest. Senel has Shirley, Norma has Will and Harriet and he has them, Chloe has Elsa and even Alcott, while Jay has the Oresoren brothers; and as Moses would insist, Jay has his "big brother" as well. The only one Moses had is Giet, and with him gone, he liked to think that he has his "lil' brother" as well. Jay knew this too, which was why he got to expect the bandit coming to the Oresoren Village often in the future to annoy him with his presence, which Moses did. Loath he was to admit it; he had come to look forward to having the idiot's company no matter how annoying and stupid the beast tamer was.

Moses came almost everyday, but even though Jay lets him know how unwelcome he is and how the younger boy just tolerated his presence, he knew the ninja well enough by now to see past through his surliness enough to realize that Jay never once did seriously turn him away. As to why he didn't, Jay still asks himself the same question over and over, especially when the bandit does something irritating, like now.

'Seriously, the stupid bandit is SO going to get killed! The nerve of him to leave me here! After sending me to the gallows, he could have at least stayed beside me through my execution! What a "Big brother" he turns out to be.' At this thought, Jay let out a sigh of exasperation.

Not that he actually knows how the role of a "older brother", or "younger brother" for that matter, actually goes without any experience in growing within a family himself, but by watching how Quppo is to his younger siblings, Jay knew that Moses is doing a good job of it so far when it comes to him. He actually perfected the role of teasing and annoying his "lil' brother" as well as being quite unbearable when he gets too overprotective. Still, he can be quite caring and considerate, with the exception of present circumstances of course.

Turning around to face the door, Jay steeled himself as he reached for the door knob and pushed it open. He was startled by a popping sound which made him shield his face reflexively and open them when he heard his friends shout, "Happy Birthday Jay(-J)!!" amidst the showers of ribbons and confetti.

As Jay witnessed at the genuine smiles in their faces as they greeted him, he can't help but smile in return as he said, "Thanks." feeling gratitude towards them which he was surprised to notice was what he truly felt at that moment. Jay then found himself ushered inside by Chloe and made to sit in the living room sofa as they all sat opposite to him. Feeling happy and shy all of a sudden at their attention, Jay tried his best to accommodate all of them by telling them about what he had been up to and the likes, catching up after not being able to see them for quite some time because of his job of gathering confidential information for Lady Musette and being cooped up in the Oresoren Village with the brothers and Moses during his spare time.

It was only then that they noticed the absence of a certain rambunctious bandit, and Norma asked, "Where's Red, JJ?"

"Now that you mention it, wasn't he supposed to fetch you?" Shirley asked.

"He did. But isn't it fine and dandy without him here?" Jay replied insouciantly.

"I heard that!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, everyone turned to look at the door to the foyer where the beast tamer emerged.

"Speaking of the red devil…" Norma drawled.

Moses stomped his right foot and said, "Did you say somethin', Bubbles?"

"How can you dare to be late when you're the one who told us about Jay's birthday and even planned this party, huh?" Norma retorted scathingly.

Jay looked from Norma to Moses, his eyes wide in surprise as his mind digested this information. Suddenly, he felt warmth flow through his veins until it settled around his heart.

Looking chastised, Moses scratched the back of his head and said, "Sorry guys. My boys just got back and made their report so I was held up a bit…" Then, his countenance changed as his face broke into a smile as he announced, "But look who's just decided to crash the party!"

A scuffling sound can be heard behind him until three fluffy bodies appeared from the foyer, revealing the three Oresoren Brothers.

"Ors! Ors! Ors! Happy Birthday Jay!" they said in unison.

Surrounded by the people who care about him, Jay thought that having an occasion celebrated for him every year like this may turn out to be not bad at all.

Still, some people won't go unpunished for planning this without him. It's _his_ birthday after all.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe I really update this fast. I guess I'm just bored and can't think of anything else to do than write at the moment so be glad. Please read and review! That way I can recognize your existence even if I don't mention your names one by one in my thanks. Just know that I appreciate you all the same D 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't assume I own TOL or much of anything at all. My family's poor. Don't sue me.

Notes: Since I mentioned that you guys who read my story are so few, I thought 'What the heck? I might as well just mention your names'. Thanks to the following wonderful peeps for reviewing my fic:

Ai-Kusabana  
Gundam Pilot 06  
Jenova-chan  
Cheea5  
Harmony283  
SilentCat  
fuki-chan  
Illusion Sky

Chapter 7

The party became livelier after the Moses and the Oresoren Brothers came. Pippo, Poppo and Quppo performed a matching song and dance of "Happy Birthday" Oresoren style that led to the gushes of "Aww.." and "How cute!" from the girls. But then as their performance ended, Moses decided to do the "Moses' victory dance", which everybody turned their backs to ignore.

Without stopping his stunt, the bandit urged them saying, "Come on!" which they replied to with "Shut up, Moses!" in unison.

Finally put out by their reaction, Moses stopped to pout and said, "You peeps are no fun!" But being a person who can't stay feeling down for long, Moses grinned as he strode behind the sofa where Jay sat and jumped the back to sit in the space beside the ninja, ending up between Jay and the Oresoren brothers who smiled at him.

"Not feeling up for some entertainin'? Then let's just get to the grub!" Moses happily announced.

"You really amaze me with your occasional bursts of brain activity, Moses." Jay dead-panned.

Moses chose to pretend he didn't hear the insult, as he hunched over the table and made himself busy with piling up food in the ninja's plate. "You gotta eat properly, Jay."

When Jay finally saw his plate, he felt the veins in his head twitch as it threatened to pop in annoyance. In front of him stood what seemed like a mountain of everything edible set at the table, with his plate somewhere at the base of it.

"How can you expect me to eat all tha-mmf!" Before he got to finish the sentence however, the bandit shoved a large spoonful of food in his mouth. This caused his cheeks to puff out as he tried to contain them in.

Moses smiled and nodded approvingly. "There now, that's my boy! Now, chew your food properly, Jay."

Jay growled as he could do nothing at the moment but obey, and literally swallow his humiliation.

Already used to the ninja and the bandit's antics, the others idly watched the spectacle as they helped themselves to the food as well. A moment later, short conversations began amongst them, leaving the two to their own chaotic world.

Jay watched in horrified fascination as Moses then scooped a mouthful of food on the same pile, and used the same spoon to feed himself. Hurrying up to chew and swallow his food down in order to scold the disgusting bandit, Jay finally opened his mouth to say, "Don't you at least know some etiquette, you disgusting barbarian?! Use your own spoon!"

Well, that's what Jay tried to say anyway. Because the moment he opened his mouth, only a syllable was out before the bandit shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth.

'Horrified' was too light a term to describe how the ninja felt. To think he had just exchanged body fluids with the bandit, however small and indirectly it was…

Jay fought the urge to gag and in the process ruin the others' appetite by the mess he could create. He fought hard to erase the revolting thoughts of disgusting fluids and tried to glare the bandit to death instead. As the famous cliché goes, if looks could kill, the stupid bandit would never have existed!

Moses finally turned to Jay, acting as if he couldn't see the murderous glare directed his way, and innocently asked "Was there something you wanna say?" Jay only chewed his food faster, knowing that the bandit was goading him to say something in order to shove food down his throat the moment he opens his mouth to reply.

After seeing the ninja had swallowed most of it down, Moses made sure to let Jay see him as he licked the sauce off the spoon in such a way that made the ninja gasp in reaction. The bandit did not waste this opportunity however. Before the ninja could come out of his daze and close his mouth, Moses shoved another spoonful of food in Jay's mouth. Looking like a cat that ate the canary, Moses smirked at the disgruntled expression on the younger teen's face.

Jay unconsciously chewed his food and swallowed as his mind was occupied with thoughts about his reaction to the stupid bandit's act a while ago. When he saw the bandit licked the spoon, he felt a hot sensation travel from his stomach towards somewhere lower, which caused him to gasp. The idiot was just licking the spoon so what caused that feeling? To say he felt confused was a severe understatement as he seemed to have completely forgotten to be angry towards a certain beast tamer's underhanded trick to feed him.

A burping sound snapped the ninja back to reality as he scrunched his face in disgust at hearing it, especially when he saw that it had come from the savage himself.

"Moses!" Only Jay had perfected the art of saying the bandit's name while making it sound like a reprimand at the same time.

"Just showin' my appreciation." he told the ninja, "It's good food ya know!" Moses grinned as he patted his full stomach and reclined in the sofa.

"Seriously, you could have said 'thanks'. It's what words are for, after all." Jay retorted.

"But my people does it tha' way." Moses said, with a faraway look in his eyes.

Jay could only wonder at the bandit's expression as he remembered that like most of them, Moses also came from the mainland; but after living in the Legacy for more than five years and sharing a lot of life changing experiences in it together, it was almost too easy to forget that fact entirely. While there had been many instances that Moses mentioned about "his people", the bandit himself never had actually talked about them nor did he disclose anything about his past. Even the information about his history with Giet came from Csaba. Because of his cheerful personality and dumb antics, it was so easy to overlook many things about the beast tamer himself.

Without Jay noticing it, the conversations around the living room table became much louder with the voice of Moses added to the mix. It seemed that the bandit chose to use that moment to reminisce about their past adventures, based on the topics that Jay could gather. It only took a while before he was forced to join in as the beast tamer said something that compelled him to retort scathingly, forgetting his curiosity about the bandit's past in the process, as Moses became his old ridiculous self again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the first Orerines came to Legendia aboard the Legacy a long time ago, they were at least ten thousand in number and had different cultures between themselves. Still, they were united in attaining a goal, which is to claim their place in the new world against its inhabitants, the Ferines. The Ferines, a race of people who can breathe under water and possess the power called 'Eres' greatly fascinated the Orerines. But with the thought of that much power set against them, it incited their fear as well. The fear of that power which can be used against them later led to anger, then to hatred, and thus it led to the wars of the races.

After having lost many comrades, friends, and loved ones because of the wars, the two races ended up having stalemate after the last Merines, leader of the Ferines, flooded the lands and caused most of it to be submerged underwater. Most of the Ferines isolated themselves within their own secret realms while most of the Orerines settled in the crescent-shaped land formed by the flood. Each race living in separate peace for a long while, but not forgetting their past and the emotions it brought.

However, a small number of those who survived the war had had enough of the sufferings they experienced. These people, both Ferines and Orerines, chose to live in harmony together at the sanctuary they created at northern tip of the mainland called the Hidden Lands, or Renawes as the Ferines calls it. The land gained its name from the natural barriers that surrounds it, with the lush rainforests at the center that covers the fertile land below and the hills and mountains that surrounded it from the north and the south.

At Renawes, the people of both races found a haven for their injured spirits, and something about the beautiful land made it easy for them to live together, and eventually forgive the mistakes of their kin enough to forget and start anew. Thus the time came when the fair Ferines, with their golden skin and hair became united with the dark-skinned Orerines and they called their new family as MelOres (Silver Earth) in deference to Nature who not only nurtured their body's needs, but mended their hearts as well.

Time passed and the survivors of the war then became parents, grandparents, as well as elders of the MelOres. Unlike the Ferines and the Orerines who kept their hatred of each other alive by retelling their past differences, the MelOres elders chose not to tell the gruesome story to their children. This allowed the children to forget about their differences entirely but when instances come when their curiosity compels them to ask, the elders have learned to say it as what it actually is, "It's all in the past, dear children, and that's how it should be from now on." So, as the children grew up to become parents and elders themselves, they had completely forgotten that they were once separate races forced to live together as consequence of the wars their own people brought about many years ago.

From then on the MelOres clan lived in peace…

until a time came when they had to face a new enemy.

IIIIIIIIIII

* * *

A/N: I think it's good that I really am enjoying writing this, even with so few readers out there. Thanks to FFnet, cos otherwise, I won't have any readers at all XD Please read and review!  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't assume I own TOL or much of anything at all. My family's poor. Don't sue me.

Notes:

ReveredMage thanks for reviewing! Well, as much as I would like more Moses/Jay moments, I couldn't find the place to put in as much with how the story is going, which is indeed quite slow… So I placed a cute moment between them in this chapter. I was able to read one of your stories and I envy your grasp of English. My vocabulary's not that broad so I can't use much variation, but I'm still trying.

SilentCat & Cheea5 thanks for reviewing again!

IIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 8

It was well into the afternoon that the reminiscing that Moses started had ended in a relaxed silence, until it was then broken by Norma who announced that it's now time to give Jay his presents. Hearing this made the birthday boy feel excited at the thought. As much as he tried to hide it with his intelligence and seriousness, it couldn't be denied that Jay still has a child-like personality hidden somewhere inside him even during his coming of age at seventeen.

The first to present his gift was Will with his first published book about the rare monsters found only in the Legacy, which Jay found that he appreciated since he was (or they all were) after all had been dragged by Will during most of his obsessive hunts. Having the book felt like it was also the fruit of all his hardships and they were, unfortunately, many.

Senel then gave him a new pair of gloves made of cotton and mythril, which he accepted gratefully since his old pair was too tattered and worn already. As Jay tried it on, it felt a little heavier than his old pair yet it's also soft and comfortable to wear, not to mention more durable and can protect his hands better than his old one.

The little girls then got to give him their gifts which Jay replied to both with "Thank you." Then Norma presented hers that got a muttered, "Gee thanks" from the birthday boy. "You better mean it, JJ!" Norma said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Here's my gift for you Jay, I hope you like it." Chloe said as she took the dagger from the leather holder at her waist and presented it to the younger boy.

At seeing the object, a strange sense of foreboding filled the ninja and Jay felt his body shiver in reaction as a chill went down his spine. He hesitated for a split second before he reached out to touch it and Jay swore he could feel his hands tremble in apprehension as if he expected something bad to happen at the contact. The others were unaware of the information specialist's inner turmoil however, as all their eyes were also drawn to the mysterious dagger as though they were hypnotized.

Jay glanced up to look at Moses, unknowingly seeking the bandit's reassuring gaze, but the bandit was also staring at the dagger. However, the look he saw at the beast tamer's face was not that of awe unlike the others. Jay could have thought that the bandit was also feeling the same measure of anxiety that he does because of the look of trepidation that was reflected in the beast tamer's face. Before he could wonder about the bandit's similar reaction to his, the ninja's hand finally made contact with the mysterious object.

The moment the his fingertips touched the handle of the dagger, Jay saw a jolting surge of black electricity flowed from it into his body. He gasped in shock, expecting pain to course through him with the current that flowed in his veins. For a moment he thought he felt it, but then all his being suddenly became aware of a tinkling sound that resonated in his ears. As swiftly as it came, the dark energy disappeared.

Jay must have grasped the handle in the middle of the spell because he was surprised to see that he was now holding the dagger tightly in his right hand. When he looked up to see the others' reaction to what happened, he was surprised to see expectant looks from them instead of the horrified ones he was sure they'd possess after the incident. Even the bandit, whom he thought must have felt something given his expression earlier, was acting as if nothing alarming actually happened. 'Didn't they see that dark light?' Jay thought to himself. He found his answer when Chloe smiled at him and asked him,

"So what do you think of it, Jay?"

"C's gift is way cooler than mine, that's for sure."

"T-thank you. Its-its really nice." Jay stammered in reply, his mind still perplexed at the thought that his friends didn't see anything at all. 'What was that? And that sound just now? Where did it come from?' A lot of questions began swirling inside his mind as he stared at the dagger in his hand.

Jay was suddenly brought out of his inquiring thoughts however; when he heard a familiar (and annoying) voice whoop and said aloud, "It's my turn now!"

The ninja immediately placed the dagger along with the others in his pouch and looked up as the taller boy approached him. The information specialist searched the other's eyes for any sign that would tell him that the beast tamer indeed saw something. However, Jay was disappointed when the bandit just grinned at him, produced a bundle of something gift wrapped out of nowhere and shoved it in his arms. Jay staggered for a moment, expecting the large object to be heavy, but straightened up immediately when he realized that it was actually quite the contrary.

The large (for Jay because he's smaller than Moses) object in his hands felt soft and seemed to weigh nothing at all. After what seemed like forever, the ninja deducted it to be something quite harmless, but that didn't prevent him from holding the gift at arms length and looking at it as if it's something that would bite.

"Come on now, Jay. Open it!" Moses said encouragingly with an eager look in his face, which caused the ninja to throw him a suspicious look in return.

"Come on. I swear it ain't something that's dangerous." Moses said imploringly this time.

Jay knew that _that_ look would be followed by something he hated seeing in the stupid bandit's face if he didn't grant the request. So, with an exasperated huff, he tore at the gift wrap before the bandit could turn to look at him like a kicked puppy.

What he saw as his "gift" however, made him want to kick the stupid idiot himself.

All the ninja could do was gape at the pink stuffed monkey he held in his hands. As his bout of incredulity faded, he was able to notice that the fluffy monkey possessed a body ornament made of small red beads that hung from its right shoulder to its left hip and a small silver bead that marked its belly button. The pink monkey could be described as cute, what with all the gushing noises that the girls were making about it. But what took the bite out of it all was what he noticed the monkey was lacking or what it has in its place. The fluffy stuffed toy's wearing a black eye patch in place of a left eye with a red bead at its center, which leaves no doubt in Jay's mind as to who it was supposed to remind him of.

"Why thank you Moses. I never thought you'd give me a complete likeness of yourself." Jay said bemusedly, with sarcasm lacing his voice.

The bandit missed the sarcasm however as he grinned and replied, "No prob!" The beast tamer's honest words did nothing other than annoy the ninja more; and the said ninja found his control of his temper already slipping at the edge of an invisible precipice, until it fell completely.

"I meant that as an insult you big oaf!"

"Callin' me 'cute' is an insult?" Moses asked, confusion written all over his face. This made the ninja want to tear his hair out in frustration.

"I never called you 'cute!' I meant you look like the stuffed monkey you stupid bandit!"

"But the ladies said that it's cute!" Moses defended, and he added "so you must've thought it too!"

This cause Jay to stand up in indignation as he shouted, "I did not!" The bandit who was sitting beside him stood up as well to shout back, "Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO!!"

The ninja and the bandit found themselves glaring each other down, with Moses looking down at the younger boy and Jay unconsciously clutching "Monkey Moses" to his chest as he growled at the stupid bandit.

(Clonk! Clonk!)

The two found themselves clutching their heads in pain a moment later as Will bonked them in the head. "Stop it you two! And sit down!" he reprimanded. Will then returned to his seat after the two reluctantly complied.

"Honestly, when will you two ever stop fighting?" asked Chloe as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't know about that, C. If G-girl was here though she's said something like," and Norma made a perfect imitation of Grune as she clasped her hands together and in a soft voice added "'Those two are really good friends!'" Hearing this made the others laugh humorously, leaving the bandit and the ninja blushing in embarrassment.

'Friend? I guess we are friends even if he and I always end up bickering with each other...' Jay thought to himself as he looked at Moses.

Feeling the other's eyes on him, Moses turned to ninja with a smile so full of warmth that made Jay blush even more. The ninja felt relieved that his face was still flushed red from embarrassment for the bandit to notice anything else. Sometimes, it's these warm pleasant feelings that the bandit evokes in his heart that made the ninja think of the bandit as something more.

Finally the laughter died down and it was Shirley's turn to present her gift with her colorful cake, now bedecked with seventeen white candles at the top. She placed it in front of him at the living room table, and they all sang the Happy Birthday song for the ninja. When it ended, they urged him to make a wish before he blew out his candles.

The ninja, feeling shy again at their attention, smiled at each of them as he unknowingly hugged the stuffed monkey in his arms for comfort, which made him look like a ten year old kid in his birthday instead of seventeen.

Jay looked at each of their expectant faces and with a meaningful glance at Moses, he knew that he finally got what he wished for whether he wanted to admit it or not. He now has his friends to call his family in the Legacy, and thinking that it's the best moment to be honest with himself, Jay finally accepted that he has Moses too, who is closer to his heart than anyone else. He had always wanted a family and, older brother or not, he finally has someone he can call his own... With that last thought, Jay closed his eyes as he made a new wish and smiled when he finally blew out the candles.

'_I wish all of us would stay together, forever.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Feeling full after eating all the food that Moses fed him and the cake that followed made Jay feel incredibly sleepy, especially since the bandit had woken him up really early that day when he only had a few hours of sleep because he had stayed up late the night before. The buzz of conversations around him wasn't helping any as it only served to lull him to sleep. The ninja's eyes started flickering shut as he yawned silently, covering his mouth so that the others won't notice.

It failed however because Shirley, who wasn't joining in at the discussion at the moment, saw the ninja recline in his seat with his eyes half lidded in drowsiness. Shirley then caught their attention and pointed to the younger boy, who now seemed to have finally lost the battle to stay awake.

"Aww, JJ looks so cute!" Norma gushed out in a whisper.

"Well, I guess we should call it a night." Will told the others in a low voice so as not to disturb the sleeping ninja. The little girls had already fallen asleep long before the ninja did and Senel went to take Elsa home while Harriet slept in the room upstairs. "I guess kids can't really hold out long from sleep when they're tired and once they have been fed." he added. The ninja would have bristled like an angry cat if he had heard this since he's very defensive at being called and treated like a child, but his current situation doesn't let him separate from that category.

As the others stood to fix the mess in the living room as silently as possible, Moses turned to whisper to the Oresoren brothers.

"You guys can go straight to the camp now. Tell Csaba I gave my permission for you to meet Aden. I'll be taking Jay home."

"Ors!" they replied in unison, and they shuffled out of Will's house after saying good bye to the others who bade them to take care in return.

Turning to Jay, Moses felt a fierce wave of tenderness wash through him at seeing such an endearing sight. The ninja was now curled up in the sofa fast asleep, with "Monkey Moses" clutched to his chest like a teddy. Moses had never seen the ninja look so vulnerable like this and something tugged at his heart at the sight.

"I'm going to take you home now, Jay." Moses whispered for the ninja to hear, as he bent down to gently hook his left hand under the ninja's knees and carefully slip his right under younger boy's shoulders. Jay's eyes opened a little at the movement.

"Moses?" he asked, half asleep.

"Yeah?" Moses whispered in reply as he slowly lifted the younger boy to his chest. Hearing Moses' voice caused a sleepy smile to appear in Jay's lips, and Moses almost gasped in surprise at the sight of it. The bandit had never seen the ninja smile. Jay seemed to have a permanent frown or scowl in his face especially when Moses is around, and the bandit's voice seemed to always grate on the ninja's nerves. To witness such a smile form at the ninja's lips was so rare to behold, and especially one caused by hearing his voice, which made it all the more precious to the bandit. Moses knew that the memory of it was something that will be with him for the rest of his life.

Carefully, so as not to jostle the treasure he held in his hands, Moses stood up and went to bid the others good bye as well.

"Thanks guys. I owe you one." Moses said to them.

"Take care of him Moses." said Will.

"Sure do!" he replied in a whispered shout.

"I'll collect the debt someday, Red" Norma said.

"Put it on my tab, Bubbles." Moses replied with a wink.

"Make sure you tuck him in, Moses." said Shirley.

"I will." he said, glancing at the bundle in his arms with a tender look in his eyes.

"Be careful on your way back." said Chloe.

"Yeah… Please tell the others I said good bye." Moses said, not quite meeting their eyes. For a second there, the others thought they saw a melancholy look pass over the bandits face as he said the last words, but if it ever existed, it was swiftly covered up with the usual grin the bandit wore when he looked at them.

"G'nyt!" Moses said as he turned to walk out the door and out of their lives, for what will seem to be forever.

* * *

A/N: 2700+ words! It's a record for me! Please read and review! 


End file.
